The Blood Bank
by FANGTASTIC SLAYER
Summary: Its up to Sam to save Dean from a female vampire who as taken a fancy to his brother, hurt and captured Dean, Sam angst
1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**THE BLOOD BANK**

**Chapter One**

It was late afternoon and the barn was in slight darkness, rays of light came in through the slits in the barn doors. He sat on the dirty hay covered floor with his back against the barn wall, arms shackled to it, his eyes slowly flickered open, he didn't know how long he been there, he remembered being thrown into a tree and then his head slammed against a rock, he remembered the first time, her perfume and her cold lips on his neck, then the pain as her vampire teeth broke into his skin, darkness came shortly afterwards, he felt her once more after that on his neck, now she approached him again, he didn't move or show any signs that he knew she was there, she crawled to him on all fours. She smelt him as she came nearer and then she straddled him. He still didn't move he just stared ahead at nothing. She licked the dried blood from the cut on his forehead and then she moved his head to one side and ran her tongue up his neck and kissed it she turned his head back and kissed him fully on his lips, pushing her tongue deep to his mouth, he didn't response back. She laughed and when back to his neck and licked it again, pulling her head back her vampire teeth appeared; she sank them into his neck piercing the skin, they retracted back and she began to suck his blood, his life force. His eyes closed as he faded into the darkness again.

She would take just enough, she would keep him alive, she knew from past experience not to be greedy, that's how they survived taking one or two here and there and keeping them alive, they called them the blood bank, one or two missing persons didn't raise too much suspicion with the locals. The hunters were now getting closer to the nest and it was time to move on, to relocate; they were taking their blood bank with them, she heard trucks approaching so she stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Zane the leader of the vampires opened the barn doors and entered, he was over six foot tall with black shoulder length straight hair and brown eyes, he wore a short leather jacket and stonewashed jeans, he gave the order to load up.

"Hey Chrissie need any help with the hunter" a vampire called Seth called out to her

She nodded "thanks" she was strong enough to do it herself but decided to let Seth do the heavy lifting, she started to unshackle the hunter, Seth pulled him up by his jacket his head flopping to one side, blood running down his neck where she had bitten into him. Chrissie wiped the blood off his neck with her finger and proceeded to licked it clean. Seth lifted the hunter's six foot odd frame over his shoulder with ease.

"Be careful with him, I don't want him damaging, well not too much". She lifted the hunter's head up. "Dean's mine so make sure no one else touches him"

Seth was shorter than Dean in height with dark brown curly hair and hazel eyes, he wore a black T-shirt and black jeans, he carried Dean to one of the trucks and another vampire took him and placed him in a cage, with the other members of the blood bank. Once they were loaded the vampires climbed in and the trucks started up, Zane threw a lighter into the barn, it landed on the dry hay which started to burn immediately. Zane climbed into the cab of the truck and it pulled out on to the road following the other trucks as they headed for the highway.

In the truck Dean knew he was on the move, his head hurt he was sure he had a concussion, he's back was soar from when he had been thrown against a tree, he felt drained and weak, he closed his eyes and slipped back into unconscious, hoping it was all some bad dream and he'd wake up in a cheap motel room with Sam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sat on his bed looking across at Dean's empty bed. They were hunting with Bobby and Joseph; they had been told by a reliable source that there was a small nest of vampires in a cabin in the woods. Dean was the one who wanted this hunt; he seemed to be on edge always looking for something supernatural to kill. Since their Dad's death not long ago Sam knew his brother was tail spinning, Dean as always kept his feeling bottled up inside and Sam couldn't make him open up. He was often distance and cold and when they hunted Dean scared the crap out of him.

It had now been two whole days since they walked into the trap set for them and the hunters had become the hunted, two whole days Dean had been in the hands of the vampires; two whole days for them to feed on him, kill him or turn him. Sam knew the longer the days mounted up the less chance he would find his brother alive. He thoughts went back to Gordon Walker, vampires turned his sister and Gordon ended up killing her, would he have to do the same to Dean if they turned him, no he couldn't let them turn him, he was going to save his brother before that happen. Dean was all he had left and he wasn't going to fail him.

Bobby pulled Sam from his thoughts, he could see the tiredness on Sam's face, he hadn't slept in two days; hell neither had he for that matter.

"Sam, that was Joseph on the phone, he thinks they've moved on, they've found a barn burnt to the ground and truck tracks leading away from it. Looks like they took Dean with them" Bobby said.

"Moved where?" Sam asked shocked

"They don't know, but he's letting other hunters know and asking them to keep a look out for possible new nests." Bobby replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dean slowly opened his eyes, he saw a girl in her early twenties with long blonde hair and sad eyes looking down at him, she was a member of the blood bank, she made a weak attempt at a smile as she pushed something dark under his nose, it smelt like chocolate and then she slipped it into his mouth, it tasted good as his stomach groaned for more, he weakly smiled back at the girl before he slipped back into the darkness again.

The trucks had left the highway and where now heading down the back country roads, looking for a temporary new nest for a couple of days. Under the cover of darkness, the trucks pulled up in front of an abandoned country house.

Zane jumped down from the cab, the other vampires joined him, they searched the house, it was perfect for them, it was remote, dry and fairly clean.

Zane gave the order to unload, they unloaded their gear, they took a few blood bank girls from their cages and the rest they left, they would unload them in the morning, tonight they were going to party.

First they feed themselves on the girls and then the party started with beer and dancing; as they got drunk on beer, the vampires made the girls swallow animal blood, it was like a drug to them, they felt happy, it made them forget where they were, that they were captives and enjoyed themselves, laughing and dancing with the vampires, they never wanted it to stop. The vampires knew that once they came down from the buzz the girls would want more, craved for more, the vampires needed their blood and the girls in return would eventually depended on them as their hunger for blood increased.

The vampires slept well into the middle of the afternoon of the next day. It was then that they decided to unload the blood bank

Dean awoke to the same girls face and those sad eyes peering down at him; he smiled

"I'm Dean"

"Amy" she replied as she offered him more chocolate "You feeling better?"

He took the offered chocolate "a little", he had a thumping headache, his back still hurt and he felt tired. "What day is it?"

"I think its Friday but I'm not sure"

"That means I've been captive three days" Dean said more to himself than to Amy

"Yes, I remember them bringing you into the nest, don't worry she won't feed on you today, she rotates her food supply" Amy told him

"That's comforting to know" Dean replied. It was then that he saw the bite marks on her neck. She saw him looking; she felt embarrassed and tried to cover them up with her long blonde hair.

"How long have you been captive?" Dean asked

"Nine days I think, you lose all track of time" Amy replied

Just then the truck doors opened and four vampires climbed in, they started opening the cages one at a time leading the blood bank members out.

The vampires finally came to Dean's cage; one of them called Todd, he had long brown hair tied at the back, he looked more like a roadie for a rock band than a vampire, he was also built like a brick house, he towered over the other vampires, he pointed a gun at Dean.

"No heroics hunter, get moving" Todd said waving the gun around.

Dean painfully stood up as much as the cage would allow, he felt dizzy so he gripped the cage for support; he didn't know if was the concussion, the lack of food or the loss of blood from being fed on or maybe a little of all three; another vampire grabbed him and pulled him roughly from the cage. Dean was pushed down to his knees and his arms were pulled abruptly behind him, they handcuffed him. Todd pulled Dean to his feet and started pushing him towards the open doors; he then pushed him out of the truck. Dean landed heavily on his sore back, he cursed under his breath "Son of a bitch". Todd jumped from the truck, grabbing hold of Dean by his arm he half dragged him into the house.

"Hey go easy, I don't think Chrissie wants her food supply badly bruised" Dean said sarcastically.

"Shut up and move" was Todd reply

They passed the room where the vampire had partied, Dean saw that some vampires were still asleep, one vampire laid next to one of the girl captives, his arm lay across her half naked body.

"Must have been one hell of a party, sorry I missed it, my invitation must of got lost in the mail, I love a good party" Dean said smirking, all the time he was checking out the house, he needed to know the layout of the house, where the vampires were, he had to escape soon before she decided to feed on him again or worst.

"Don't worry your turn will come" Todd replied

Dean thought to himself "Not likely, as soon as he saw his chance he was escaping"

Dean was pushed into a room with the other captives and the door was locked behind him. He looked around the room at the captives, they all had been bitten, some of the girls were young; the youngest she must have been no more than fourteen, there were two other males besides him, Dean guessed that the youngest male was maybe seventeen and the other early twenties. They didn't say much to each other, some looked tired; their spirit had been slowly sucked out of them. Dean looked around the floor for anything he could use to unpick the lock to his handcuffs. He saw a piece of wire not far from him. He stood and tried to stretch his back muscles, walking over to the wire he sat down picking the wire up he shoved it up his jacket sleeve. He heard the door unlock and the two vampires who were called Todd and Seth walked in, they placed a box of food in the middle of the floor, which consisted of chocolates bars, potato chips and soft drinks.

Todd walked over to the kid in his early twenties "Chrissie wants you Eddie" he said

Eddie had short blonde hair, blue eyes he wasn't very tall but slim built; he stood up and quietly left the room with Todd, with his head down and his shoulders slumped he never lifted his head up, he knew what she wanted from him, his blood; it was feeding time again. He looked forward to his reward; Chrissie would reward him later with some animal blood.

As Seth was leaving the room Dean called out "hey, I can't eat with my hands behind my back"

Seth crossed the room and removed the handcuffs, Dean rubbed his wrists and watched Seth leave the room; he heard the door lock again. Dean took some chocolate bars and stuffed them into his jacket pockets and a bottle of coke which he opened and drank half of it straight off, he hadn't realised how thirsty he was, he would have preferred a cool beer or two. As the others ate their food in almost complete silence Dean walked to the windows he saw it was getting dark outside. He sat down with his back to the wall and looked at the room door, it was old and there was a large gap between the bottom of the door and the floor. He stood up and walked over to the door he bend down and peered through the key hole. They had left the key in the lock, "that's good" Dean thought to himself. He walked back to the wall, taking out a chocolate bar from his pocket he tore the wrapper off and began to eat the chocolate; he would need energy if he was going to escape, in his mind a plan was beginning to form.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I finished**

Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated

**Chapter Two**

The rest of the blood bank members settled down for the night, Dean sat on the floor, resting his head against the wall he closed his eyes; he needed to rest and wait for the right time to escape. He heard the door unlock and open, he opened his eyes slightly to see Amy enter the room; the door was lock once again. She saw him and crossed the room; tiredly she sat down beside him. Dean knew where she had been, one of the vampires had fed on her.

"You OK?" he asked

"Yeah just tired" she replied.

"I have a plan to get out of here, you interested?" Dean whispered "It won't be easy"

For the first time Dean saw a light in her beautiful light blue eyes, it was hope, she smiled and Dean thought how beautiful she looked.

"OK, when?" she asked

"Tonight, I can hot wire a truck, get us far away from here" Dean replied

"Where did you learn to do that?" Amy asked

"I'm good with cars" Dean replied, it wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth.

Dean offered her a chocolate bar "Any family out their worrying about you?"

"Just my mom" she said "What about you?"

"Just a brother, Sammy" Dean replied

They both fell silent each in their own thoughts of their family. Dean wondered where Sammy was and if he was ok, was he searching for him. He checked his watch it was coming up to midnight.

"Ok, it time" he whispered to Amy

The rest of the blood bank members were asleep, Dean moved quietly taking the cardboard box the food had arrived in, he tore the sides off. Walking over to the door he shoved half of the cardboard under the door, he bent the piece of wire and pushed it into the key hole; he needed to get the key to fall on to the cardboard, he heard the key on the other side of the door drop, holding his breath he pulled the cardboard back through, the key had fallen on the cardboard. Dean smiled; taking the key he unlocked the door. Turning to Amy he held his hand out to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes" she said taking hold of Dean's hand

Dean opened the door and looked out; there was no sign of any vampires, slowly and quietly they walked down the corridor, Dean stopped near the door where the vampires had partied the night before. He could hear voices; the door to the room was slightly ajar; they quickly passed it. They reached the front door to the house, as it opened it creaked Dean and Amy froze listening for running footsteps, there was none.

Outside it had started to rain; they moved round the house to where the trucks were parked up, Dean stopped in his tracks, "crap" he whispered, the vampires were stood near the trucks, drinking beer and smoking. Dean motion to Amy to go back the other way, once they were round the other side of the house and out of view of the vampires Dean squatted down, Amy did the same.

"We can't get to the trucks, we'll have to go over the fields and find the town" Dean told her. "I'll call my brother when we find a phone"

Dean knew it was going to be difficult, it was pitch black, they had no torch to see where they were going and no idea where the town was and the vampires had their scent so they could easily track them. Dean knew the odds were against them, but it had never stopped him before, when were the odds ever in his favour.

Dean and Amy ran from the side of the house towards the open fields, it was muddy under their feet which made it harder to run, they made it into the field and started to cross, Dean looked behind him he could see the house they had left behind it still looked quiet, no one had yet discovered that they were missing.

Half way across the field Amy fell face down into the mud, Dean grabbed hold of her and pulled her up "We have to keep going" he told her.

They reached the far end of the field, Dean could see a light moving in the distance, it had to be a road; it was what maybe two fields away. He started to pick up speed; they had to get to the road. The mud was getting deeper and wetter as the rain continued to pour down, he stumbled as his foot sunk deep into the mud; he twisted his ankle. "Jeezus" he pulled his foot free, there was no time to stop he hobbled on gritting his teeth together against the pain.

They made it to the road, Dean looked at his watch it had just gone 1 am; he knew that not many people would be driving down the road at this time of night and who in their right mind would stop to help them, they were soaked to the skin, covered in mud with bites on their necks; they must look a right sight.

They were both exhausted, Amy was breathing heavily, Dean once again took Amy's hand "come on we'll go this way" he just hoped it was the right way. They started to run down the deserted road, they been running for 5 minutes or so when Amy stopped

"I can't run no more, I'm too exhausted" Amy said between gasps of breath.

"OK, we'll walk for a bit" Dean replied, his ankle was throbbing like a bitch, it could do with a rest from running

Dean took a chocolate bar from his pocket; he broke it in two and offered one half to Amy. "What's with the chocolate bars, why do they give us chocolate?" Dean asked with his mouth full.

"It curbs the hunger for blood" Amy replied "The vampires give us animal blood, it gives you a wonderful buzz and after you crave for more, if you don't get more blood the stomach cramps start."

"Have you being made to drink any?" Dean asked

"No, but Eddie as, he now looks forward to his reward as he calls it" Amy replied

They walked in silence as Dean kept looking round making sure there were no signs of the vampires. The road started to climb, at the top they saw lights in the distance, it was a town, with renewed hope they started to run toward it. The town wasn't very big; Dean saw a payphone and ran over to it, digging into his pockets for change, he started to insert the coins into the slot. He punched in Sam's number and waited for the ringing sound. It started to ring and it just continued to ring,

"Damn it Sammy, come on pick up," Dean shouted down the phone "Please don't go to voice mail"

Sam and Bobby were still in the same motel waiting for the hunting network to get back to them. Sam had rang Helen at the roadhouse and told her what had happen. She promised to ask the hunters who passed by for any possible new nests. After that Bobby had lectured and ordered Sam to sleep. Sam knew Bobby was right in what he had said, they didn't know how many days it was going to take before they found Dean and if he didn't sleep he wouldn't be any use to Dean. So reluctantly Sam had climbed into bed, he closed his eyes and relaxed, it wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep. Bobby climbed into other single bed and soon he was softy souring.

As Sam came out of his deep sleep he could hear a noise, god it was annoying, eventually he realised it was his cell phone, he reach over to the bedside table and flicked it open.

"Hello"

"Sammy, it's good to hear your voice"

Sam was now wide awake "Dean, where the hell are you? Are you OK?"

"I'm ok, I'm in a town called, hang on" Dean replied

Sam heard his brother talking to someone, there was a muffled voice in the background talking back to him; Sam strained to hear.

"Sam, Oak Creek, Colorado" he heard Dean say down the phone and then there was a loud scream, he heard Dean shout a name, it sounded like Amy and then a thud the line went dead.

Sam had already jumped out of bed before the line went dead; Bobby was already awake and had heard some of the conversation, they both started to get dressed, gathering their gear together; they left the motel room and climbed into the impala. Sam floored the accelerator pushing the car to its limit. It's a good job Dean wasn't here to see how he treated his baby.

Dean heard Amy scream he turned to see Seth wrestling with her as she struggled to get free. He dropped the phone to go help Amy he hadn't even taken two steps when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head; he felt himself falling as he hit the ground everything went dark.

Zane stood over Dean with the gun in his hand that he had used to knock him out with. "He's more trouble than he's worth" Zane said

"That's why I chose him, he's got spirit and beside that he's cute" Chrissie replied

"Let's get back to the house, it's time to move on before the hunters arrive, bring them" Zane ordered

Jake stepped forward and lifted Dean up over his shoulder while Seth led Amy away to the parked truck. She didn't struggle she knew there was no point. They were placed in different cages inside the truck, once the doors were closed and locked she called out to softly to Dean, but he was out cold, she lean back in her cage and wept.

Seth started the engine and drove the short distance back towards the house. Zane jumped down from the truck, he walked to the back of the truck followed by Chrissie.

"Zane, I want her dead" Chrissie stated

"Why?"

"To teach them a lesson, show them what will happen to them if they tried to escape" Chrissie replied

"So it's got nothing to do with the hunter, the fact that he took her with him?" Zane asked

"No" Chrissie lied, she saw Amy as a threat.

"This is the hunter's doing; we should kill him as well?" Zane replied

"No, I have plans for him" Chrissie replied

"You know my rules, if you want her dead you have to do it yourself" Zane replied

Chrissie nodded she was going to enjoy ripping her throat out, how dare this Amy take her man from her.

Zane opened the truck door and climbed inside, a minute later he jumped out carrying Amy. They entered the house, he ordered Seth to open the locked door. Seth took the key from his pocket and opened it. Zane dropped Amy in the middle of the room, and ordered Jake to hold her. Amy stood tears rolling down her face.

"Our Amy here escaped with the hunter, we will not tolerate you trying to escape, this is what will happen" Zane said, he looked at Chrissie.

Chrissie moved forward her vampire teeth appearing, Amy started screaming "please no, I'm sorry, it wouldn't happen again, please"

Eddie stood up, he had to do something; he ran towards Amy, the only thought on his mind was to save her, but he was pulled sharply back by Zane and held firmly

Chrissie ignored her pleads, with lighting speed she went straight for her throat, Amy screamed as her teeth tore into her neck, Chrissie dug her teeth into Amy windpipe, she yanked a piece out with her teeth, a gurgling sound came from Amy and blood poured out of the open wound, her body went limp Jake realised his hold on her she fell to the floor, her eyes wide open her face frozen in shock, she was dead.

Chrissie turned still with a piece of Amy's windpipe in her mouth towards the blood bank so they could see, Eddie stood mouth open with shock, he saw Chrissie eyes, they were like a wild animal, blood dripping from her mouth, he watched her spit out the piece of Amy's windpipe onto the floor. Chrissie retracted her vampire teeth and walked calmly out of the room. Once outside the room she wiped the blood from her mouth and smiled.

"It's time we moved on, get them loaded up" Zane ordered

As Eddie was led from the room he took once last glance at Amy's dead body.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Three**

His head hurt even more now, he felt the motion of the truck he knew they were on the move again to a new location; he opened his eyes and his vision was hazy but it soon began to clear.

"Amy" Dean called out, but received no reply.

Dean sat up slowly, there wasn't much light in the truck but he saw he was in a cage on his own, he looked into the other cages; he couldn't see her.

Dean heard a whispered voice "They killed her", it was Eddie.

"What!"

Eddie crawled to the edge of his cage "They made us watch while Chrissie ripped her throat out, it was a lesson to us all, the same would happen to us if we tried to escape, poor sweet Amy. If it hadn't been for you she would still be alive, she would be here now with us." Eddie sat back in the shadows again

Dean began to lie back down; he knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have taken her along; he'd put her life in danger and know she was dead because of him. They should have killed him not her, it was his stupid plan, why kill her. As he closed his eyes he saw Amy's face smiling at him, it was his fault she was dead, just like he knew it was his fault his Dad was dead.

Sam and Bobby arrived in the small town of Oak Creek late morning; Sam parked the impala up, as they were walking now the main street of the town lots of people were stood about gossiping. They stood and looked in a shop window so that they could listen to two women talking.

One of the women was saying "It was Mr Patrick who found the poor girls body up at the big house. He said her throat was ripped out and she had bites on her neck and arms, they're saying an animal attack her."

The other woman said "Who was she did anybody know her?"

The first women replied "No she wasn't a local"

Sam step in "sorry I couldn't help overhearing your conversation, when did this happen?"

The first woman said "Police said early hours of this morning, up at the big house, the place has been empty for a while, but Mr Patrick saw trucks leaving and went up to have a look, that's when he found the girl's body."

"Where's the house?" Sam asked "We're freelance reporters"

She pointed up the road "Up there about a mile out of town on the left, you can't miss it"

Sam thanked her, making their way back to the impala they climbed in and drove up to the house. At the house the police had finished their forensic investigation and the place was now deserted. They ducked under the police tape and entered the house; they searched for anything that might lead them to Dean, there was nothing just empty food wrappers and bottles.

As the night drew in on the fourth day the trucks stop outside abandoned farmhouse, the vampires unloaded their gear.

Zane decided to leave the most of blood bank on the trucks; they would unload the one's they needed for feeding time.

Todd and Seth opened the doors to the truck and climbed in they went straight to Dean's cage and opened it, Seth pulled out his gun

"Chrissie wants you" Todd told him "we don't want any trouble from you, hands behind your back"

"I bet she does" Dean replied as he climbed out of the cage, he put his arms behind his back as instructed, Seth handcuffed him.

They lead him into the farmhouse and into room at the rear; they pushed him down and shackled him to the wall. Chrissie strolled over; she was wearing her favourite leather jacket and jeans, she sat on his out stretched legs facing him. She slapped him hard across his face. Dean licked his lips; he could taste his own blood.

"That's for taking off" Chrissie yelled

"Normally I would say bite me but guess what you've already have" Dean sneered back "You should of killed me, not Amy she didn't deserve that"

"I killed her because you liked her"

"You Bitch"

She laughed as she leaned forward, her long black hair falling forward; she ran her hand under his T-shirt feeling his taunt muscular chest. Dean shivered at the coldness of her hand as it touched his warm skin.

"When I was young my mother always told me never play with my food, I don't think she meant it like this, do you?"

She grabbed Dean's short spiky hair with her other hand and pulled his head back with force "I chose you, the first time you came into Harry's Saloon I knew you were the one, you've got spunk; I like that in a man"

"Next time I chat up a barmaid I'll check her mouth first for retractable teeth" Dean smirked

She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered "oh babes, there won't be a next time your with me now"

"Sorry to disappoint you honey, but I'm the love them and leave them type of guy" Dean shot back.

Still running her hand over his chest she replied "Once you've tasted me babes, you'll want no other"

"Don't be so sure, honey" Dean said with a smirk

"Oh babes, I'm sure" Chrissie replied

"She ran her tongue down his neck her vampire teeth appeared and pierced his skin. Dean gasped in pain as her teeth sunk into his neck. Her teeth retracted and he felt the sucking motion on his neck, there was nothing he could do to stop her, he was pinned by her and shackled to the wall. As she fed she felt his heart pumping in his chest, she listen closely to the rhyme of his heart beat, when the rhyme changed she would stop.

Dean sat with his chin resting on his chest; Chrissie had finished feeding on him and she had left him alone. He felt tied and weak; he hadn't had a proper meal since his capture, what was it four days ago. He knew is energy reserves were running low.

Zane, Seth and Chrissie were relaxing on the floor and drinking beer and shots. They were reminiscing over the good times they use to have, when they were freer, a time before the hunters started to track them down. They were laughing and joking.

"Remember that one time in Kansas you and Vince" Seth started to say but didn't finish the sentence. Chrissie who had been laughing stopped abruptly.

Seth realised his mistake "Sorry Chrissie, I shouldn't have mentioned Vince."

"We'll find that hunter one day and he'll pay for decapitating my Vince; he was doing no harm, none of us were, why can't they just leave us alone?" Chrissie replied

She stood up and moved over to Dean, squatting down she lifted his head "These hunters will always come after us, because we are different. A hunter killed Vince so a hunter will take his place. I chose this one because he's a born hunter, it's in his blood and once I've turned him and he becomes my new mate, he will protect us from other hunters"

Seth stood up and crossed the room "Why don't we turn him now?"

"No, not yet" Chrissie replied "I want him to ask to be turned because he loves me and wants to be with me forever"

Zane sat back on the cushions and rolled his eyes, Chrissie was delusional; this hunter was never going to love her.

Seth took the bottle of animal blood and handed it to Chrissie. He held Dean's mouth open and she poured the blood into his mouth. Dean felt the blood in his mouth and tried to spit it out, but Seth held his mouth firmly shut and pushed his head back. He started to choke as it slid down his throat. Seth released him; Dean coughed and spat out what was left in his mouth. Seth and Chrissie stood up and laughed.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it, you'll be begging for more soon" Chrissie told Dean

Dean tried hard to resist the effects of what the blood was doing to him, he felt his muscles relaxing, it was making him feel warm inside, he chin sank down onto his chest; he felt happy, all his worries, the secret his Dad had told him about Sammy and the pain from the lost of his Dad, the deal he made to save Sammy just faded away, nothing seem to matter. There was no pain just sweet pleasure. He sat smiling to himself, as the blood started to give him a buzz that he had never experienced before, it was far better than alcohol.

Seth and Chrissie smiled at each other and walked back to the cushions on the floor. Chrissie would give Dean some more later before she went to sleep. In the end Dean will be begging her to turn him.

As morning approached Chrissie crossed over to Dean with the bottle of blood in her hand, she straightened Dean's legs and sat on them. She lifted his head so he could see the bottle of blood

"Babes, you want some more?"

Dean shook his head, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, pushing his lips apart with her tongue she entered his mouth, he responded by kissing her back, she grabbed the back of his head as she kissed him passionately.

She pulled away leaving Dean wanting more "Oh babes, you want me, all in good time, but first you must drink this for me"

She filled her mouth with the animal blood, she kissed him again releasing the blood into his mouth, when she was sure he swallowed it all she pulled back and said "Doesn't that taste good, babes?" Dean nodded weakly as once again he gave in to the pleasurable feelings the blood was giving him.

Zane watched them he hated the way she called him babes, the way she kissed and touched him, it should be him who she called babes and kissed with passion. He walked out of the room unable to bear seeing them together any longer.

On the fifth day Sam and Bobby were still in Colorado and were heading towards Lake City. It was the first sunny day in awhile, the past few days it had rained, none stop and it had dampened their spirits. But today the sun had lifted their spirits, Sam was sure they would find Dean today. Joseph was meeting them in Winter Park, they had heard of a new nest of vampires there. Bobby rechecked the co-ordinates, as Sam drove the impala down a long country road. They pulled up on the road side when they saw Joseph waving for them to stop. They climbed out of the impala their feet disappearing into muddy soil, they headed towards the hunter. Joseph was in his mid forties with black hair and the beginning of a beard that said he hadn't shaved in a couple days. He specialised in vampires, there wasn't much he didn't know about them and their habits.

"Hi Bobby, Sam" Joseph greeted them. A group of hunters got here before us, they went into the nest late yesterday morning and they killed everyone, the vampires and their blood bank. I can assure you that Dean wasn't one of them"

Sam had mixed feeling, it heart sank at the news that Dean wasn't there and at the same time he was relieved that Dean hadn't been there "They killed the captives why?" Sam asked

They heard a man voice from behind them; they turned to see an African America man in his late thirties "Because Jack Turner and his friends think that the blood bank are no better than the vampires. But the blood bank members are just innocent people who don't deserve what's happened to them. Some of them are too traumatised, not only are they fed on but they are also raped, some of them have later committed suicide. Others will find another nest and join their blood bank. Sorry to say most of them become blood junkies, they need blood just as much as the vampires do. I should know I'm an ex-blood bank member myself"

"This is Dr. Matt Schofield; he runs an support group for ex-blood bank members" Joseph informed them "Sam here is looking for his brother, he was taken five days ago"

"Sorry to hear that, here's my card I don't just help ex-members, I also help their families as well, if you ever need to talk, give me a ring" Matt said, he left and climbed into his car.

The three of them stood and watched his car disappear into the distance. Joseph broke the silence "I'm sorry you came out here for nothing, but while you're here you might as well take a look at something"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Four**

Sam and Bobby followed Joseph back to the impala; he pulled a map out of his jacket pocket and laid it open on the hood of the impala. You need to find the nest before Jack Turner does"

"We know" Bobby said "I've only met Jack Turner the once but he makes Gordon Walker look like a saint."

"What did he mean about blood junkies?" Sam asked

"The vampires give their captives animal blood, it makes the captives easier to control and turn; the more they drink the more they become addicted." Joseph replied "The sooner you find Dean the better"

Sam nodded he understood "OK what have we here then?"

"I don't know if this is anything but yesterday there were reports of cattle mutilations in this area and there are plenty of abandoned farms" Joseph said pointing to the map. "It a good area for vampires to set up a nest, its a long shot"

"We'll check it out, better than sitting with our thumbs up our arses" Sam replied

They thanked Joseph as they climbed into the impala, Sam started the engine. Joseph leaned into the open window "If you find anything, let me know, there's a couple of hunters I can trust, we'll help get your brother back"

"Thanks Joseph" Sam said.

Joseph banged on the top of the impala and stood back, he watched Sam pull the impala out and drive up the road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was still shackled to the wall; he had been awake for awhile. The buzz from the blood had worn off leaving him feeling low. He watched Chrissie walk into the room and cross over to him. She straddled his legs and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hi babes, you hungry"

"What's on the menu?" Dean replied dryly

Chrissie pulled out a chocolate bar from her jacket pocket, unwrapping the bar she broke a piece off; she placed it between her teeth and leaned forward for Dean to take. Dean took it with his teeth; it tasted good on his empty stomach. She broke another piece off and placed it between her teeth again, as Dean went to take it she pulled away from him, teasing him.

"Chrissie" Dean said smiling "You're a tease"

Chrissie gave him chocolate and stood up; she left the room and came back with the bottle of animal blood. She knelt down in front of Dean and opened the bottle. She poured some blood into Dean's open waiting mouth.

The sun was low in the sky, casting shadows across the fields. Zane Chrissie and few other vampires ventured out, it was late in the afternoon and was now safe enough for them to leave the farmhouse, leaving only a few guards behind to watch over the blood bank. They climbed in to a truck and headed into town for supplies, as they did in most towns where they nested they integrated into the community, the locals accepted them better, some of the vampires would get jobs, vampires needed money too just like everybody else. They needed clothes, booze, petrol and food for their blood bank.

As they reach the small town they jumped out of the truck they divided into two groups, Zane and Chrissie went for supplies and the others headed for the pub, Zane and Chrissie were going to met them in the pub later, as they walked up the road they didn't notice the black impala pulling up outside the gas station, they were too busy in conversation.

Inside the bar the vampires ordered drinks and found a table for them to sit at. Quietly sat in the corner watching them as he drank his whiskey and smoked his cigar was Jack Turner. He looked calm and relaxed but inside he was in turmoil, he couldn't stand to be in the same room as them, they were unnatural dead creatures that fed off humans, they disgusted him, they were vermin and vermin needed to be wiped out. He would find the nest and slaughter all of them and their blood bank. He finished his whiskey and left through the back door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam had pulled up at the gas station and he started to fill the tank up unaware that Jack Turner and the vampires they were seeking where only yards away.

Bobby climbed out of the impala and opened the map on the hood. They needed to book into a motel, searching this area for abandoned farms were going to take some time. Sam inquired about a cheap motel when he paid for the gas. There was only one in town not far from the gas station.

Jack Turner was small in high and stocky, he was in his early thirties with gingery coloured hair; he sported a scar which ran down the right side of his face. He told everybody that he got it during his time in the army. He walked across the road and climbed into his car, his eyes still on the bar, he took out his cell phone and made a call, "I've found them, I'm sending you the co-ordinates, get here as fast as you can" he hung up.

Normally he worked alone, but he had found some other hunters who felt the way he did and its was quicker if they found the nest and attacked it instead of picking them of one by one. After he killed one or two they would move on and he would once again have to start searching for them. He was going to enjoy this one; awhile back he had tortured a vampire with dead man's blood. The vampire was called Vince before he beheaded him Vince told him that Zane and Chrissie were part of the nest that had killed his wife and turned his two daughters. Jack had thought that he had killed all the vampires who took his family from him. He was distracted from his surveillance on the bar, out of the corner of his eye he saw a classic black 1967 impala pull out of the gas station opposite the bar. As a classic car enthusiast he watched the car go by and recognized the man in the passenger seat, he never forgot a face; it was Bobby Singer. Other hunters were in town, this nest was his and no other hunters were going to take it from him.

He climbed back out of his car and went back into the bar; he ordered another beer and a whiskey chaser. He sat back watching the vampires, studying them, getting to know their names.

The vampires Joey and Tom had been left behind to guard the nest. They would have preferred to go into town with the others. They started on the last of the supplies of the booze they weren't going to miss out on a drink. They were laid about on the cushions which were scattered all over the floor, after downing two bottles of scotch and bourbon Joey thought back to the conversation he had with Zane before he left for town. Zane had made it quite clear that they could have some fun with the hunter as long as Chrissie never found out that they had Zane's permission. Joey knew Tom well; he was young and easily persuaded to do things.

It's time we had some fun, make out own entertainment, what you say we have some fun with the hunter?" Joey asked

"Oh yeah" Tom replied

They stood up and crossed the room; Joey squatted down in front of Dean "Pass me the bottle of blood" he said

Tom handed Joey the bottle and grabbed Dean's head; Joey poured nearly the whole contains of the bottle down Dean's throat; blood spilled out of Dean's mouth down his chin. They started laughing "unshackle him let's see how good a fighter he really is" Joey ordered

Tom complied and unshackled him; Joey pulled Dean to his feet and shoved him towards Tom, Dean stumbled forward and Tom caught him and spun him back around and pushed him back towards Joey, Joey punched Dean in the face, Dean fell to the floor, he was dazed, he wasn't in control of his body, he had no coordination and no strength, he felt weak as a kitten and the blood was giving him one hell of a buzz, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop them. He could hear them laughing and one of them kicked him in the side, he grunted in pain. Getting up he swung out with his fist at Tom, he missed and fell into the wall. Joey grabbed Dean spinning him around he punched him in the stomach Dean doubled over in pain; Tom grabbed Dean and held him while Joey followed it up with several punches to the body and the face. Tom eventually let go of Dean and he fell to the floor in a crumbled heap, as the darkness began to close in on him he felt another kick in his side and heard them laughing, everything went dark.

Joey knew Dean had passed out but he kicked him in the side again and again, he's final kick was to Dean's head.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Five**

Joey stood over Dean "how about we have a taste, Chrissie wouldn't know, why should he just be hers,"

"She would be pissed off that we beat him up and if she finds out we tasted him as well, I don't know what she would do" Tom replied

"You scared of her, you chicken" Joey teased him

"No of course not" Tom replied "What about Zane?"

"Don't worry about Zane" Joeysaid

"Forbidden fruit always tastes sweeter" Tom said licking his lips in anticipation

Joey took out his flick knife and Tom removed Dean's jacket, he cut into his arm where it wouldn't be too noticeable, he began to suck the blood out, as minutes passed by Tom watched and waited as he licked his lips.

"Come on I want a taste" Tom eventually said impatiently.

"He tastes good" Joey said wiping his mouth and laughing "Ok, it's your turn"

Jack had returned to his car an hour after two more vampires called Zane the leader and Chrissie had turned up. He looked at his watch it was coming up to 11 O'clock, he watched as the vampires came out of the bar and climbed into their truck, they set of back to the farmhouse. Jack started the engine and followed at a safe distance. Forty minutes later the truck pulled off the road onto a dirt track. Jack followed them up the dirt track, he saw the truck stop outside a farmhouse; killing the engine to his car he climbed out and made his way up to the house using the trees and bushes as camouflage. When he was as close as he could get he surveyed the farmhouse through his binoculars.

"What do we have here?" Jack asked himself.

He could see the female vampire Chrissie from the pub having one hell of an argument with two other vampires. She struck out and hit one of them knocking him to the floor. The male vampire called Zane entered the room and grabbed her and restrained her. He angrily said something to them.

"She has one hell of a right hook on her, I better remember that" Jack whispered

The second vampire helped the first one up off the floor and they fled from the room. She moved across the room and bent down with her back towards Jack, she picked something heavy up but he couldn't see what, she walked towards the door and turned, Jack could now see it was a body, a man's body. He couldn't tell if the man was alive or dead. She carried his limp form out of the room followed by Zane. Jack Turner moved around the bushes so he could see into the other rooms, there were no signs of them and then out of the corner of his eye he saw the two vampires exit the farmhouse followed by Zane who handed them something, they jumped into a truck and took off, Jack ran back to his car and sped off after them. These two were going to be easy targets.

"Divide and conquer" Jack thought to himself as he drove after them

Chrissie had carried Dean up stairs to one of the bedrooms and laid him on a dirty old mattress on the floor, she was pissed off with Jake and Tom. Zane came into the bedroom he had told Joey and Tom to lay low for a day or so and had given them some money. Chrissie leaned over Dean and felt his pulse, it was there put it was weak. His face was beginning to bruise and his left eye was swollen. She lifted up his T-shirt and saw the bruising around his ribs; she saw the cut on his arm.

"Their animals, they knew he was mine" she shouted angrily "They've tasted him"

"Maybe we should kill him, they've worked him over pretty well" Zane said hoping that she would agree.

"No, I want him as my mate" Chrissie replied

Zane watched her; he had always loved Chrissie, even when she was with Vince. After Vince he had hoped she would turn to him for comfort and eventually they would become lovers, he had offered himself to her many times but she had turned him down saying that he was more like a brother to her and now she had chosen this hunter for her mate, it was ironic he wanted Chrissie to love him and she wanted this hunter to love her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the sixth day Sam and Bobby rose early, the morning was dull and the skies threaten rain as they crossed over the road to the diner for breakfast. Sam really didn't want any breakfast, coffee would have done him, for the last five days that's what he had lived on, but Bobby insisted they had a long day ahead of them. After Bobby had eaten and Sam had drank his coffee and had pushed his food around the plate they headed to the one and only real estate office in the town and asked for a list of abandoned farms for sale. They climbed into the impala and started with the remote farms first.

It was getting dark as Zane and Seth left the farmhouse they climbed into the truck and drove down the dirt track onto the road and headed for town. They were heading to a neighbouring farm which had cattle. Their supply of animal blood was running low.

Sam and Bobby had spent most of the day searching without luck; it was getting dark so they were heading back into town when they saw a truck coming down a rugged track, Sam noticed that it had Montana licence plates, the state they were in when Dean was taken, so Sam slowed down and let the truck get ahead he then turned the impala around and headed up the dirt road were the truck had come from, stopping when the farmhouse came into view. They climbed out and headed on foot towards the house, they reached the cover of trees that circled the farmhouse and Bobby used his binoculars to search inside the house. There was a lot of movement inside, they slowly headed up to the outside wall and looked carefully in, there was not much furniture, the occupants of the house were laid on cushions on the floor drinking. Sam and Bobby moved round to the next window, they saw a man he had his back towards them. He looked to be kissing a girl on her neck, she looked to be fourteen or fifteen, his left hand was on top of her thigh, it wondered up under her short skirt. When the man pulled away from her Sam and Bobby saw the blood dripping down her neck. Sam stepped back his eyes wide with shock, She hadn't struggled, her posture was slumped, what shocked him the most were her eyes, they stared blankly ahead lifeless, sad and cold, she had given in, there was no fight left in her. Their suspicions had been confirmed, this was the nest, even though they hadn't seen Dean they knew he had be there somewhere.

Bobby pulled Sam back and they headed back towards the safety of the trees. "Were going to need help?" Bobby said

"I'll ring Joseph" Sam replied he pulled out his phone. Bobby stopped him "Not here, let's get back to the car" he said to Sam.

From across the other side of the farmhouse in the trees a pair of binoculars followed their every move; Jack was watching them, he crawled over to where two hunters called Ray and Dwight Moore were watching the farmhouse. Ray and Dwight were liked the double mint twins, they dressed alike in camouflage jackets and jeans. They both had light brown hair and blue eyes, the only different between them was that Ray was taller and he had a goatee beard.

"How many is in the nest?" Ray asked

"No more than eight vampires, I took two out last night and at a guess sixteen to twenty in the blood bank"

"When do we attack?" Dwight asked

"Late tomorrow morning" Jack replied as he chewed on his cigar "They'll be asleep"

Sam and Bobby quietly and swiftly made their way back to the impala. Bobby drove back into town. As they drove back Sam rang Joseph and told him their location. Sam wasn't happy leaving Dean there, not after what he had just witnessed.

"Joseph will be here tomorrow lunchtime" Sam informed Bobby

"Good" Bobby said "First thing in the morning we'll go back to the farmhouse and set up surveillance.

Sam wasn't happy waiting, but he knew they needed more man power, there was no point going in there and getting themselves captured.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Six**

Chrissie knelt by the mattress she so carefully laid Dean on, taking a face cloth from a bowl of water she squeezed the excess water out and wiped Dean face, she spoke softly to him as he faded in and out of consciousness.

"I don't know why you're bothering; he's never going to love you?" Zane said as he lent against the door frame.

"He will, not now but in time he will" Chrissie replied

Dean stirred, coughed; they heard him call out for Sam

"It's not your name on his lips" Zane asked

"No" Chrissie whispered

Zane was by her side in three strides, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet "You stupid cow listen to yourself he's a hunter, they hate us, they track us down and kill us. I love you; I want us to be together, we'll be lovers forever. In the past you've turned me down, reconsider Chrissie forget this hunter and me mine"

"No" Chrissie said as she pulled her arm out of his grip "I'm sick and tired of telling you, the answer will always be no" She went back and knelt by Dean.

Zane stood looking at Chrissie's back clenching and unclenching his fists "I'll never ask you again" he stormed out of the room.

"Good" She whispered, she lifted Dean's head so he could drink some blood, it would ease the pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby made their way back to the farmhouse early on the seventh day. It was a cloudy sunny morning it was a better day than the previous one. They found a good place to watch the farmhouse and settled in. They checked their bags again; they had two machetes, a bottle of dead man's blood, crossbows and bolts and a first aid kit. Sam checked his watch again for the hundredth time; it was 11' O clock. Bobby could tell he was getting impatient.

"Sam, I know it hard but you have to be patient, we'll get Dean back but we have to wait for Joseph" Bobby told him

"I know, but what if he's, you know?" Sam said, he couldn't bring himself to say the word turned

"You know what you have to do, Dean wouldn't want to live like that" Bobby replied

Sam nodded he knew what he had to do; he prayed it wouldn't come to it. Bobby picked up the binoculars and started to do a sweep of the farmhouse and surrounding area. As he did a sweep of the farmhouse which was quiet, he saw a flash of light in the trees at the other side of the farmhouse.

"Son of a bitch" Bobby cursed

"What?" Sam asked

"We got company" Bobby replied

"Vampires?" Sam asked

"Hunters" Bobby replied "I'll bet you my truck it's Jack Turner"

Bobby handed the binoculars to Sam, "right of the farmhouse, in the trees" Bobby told him. Sam looked were Bobby had instructed he saw the flash of light as the sun came out from behind the clouds and caught the glass in the binoculars. As Sam continued to look through the binoculars they heard a noise behind them, they turned to look at each other and then turned to see who or what was behind them; Jack Turner stood there holding a gun on them, standing behind him was Ray and Dwight Moore.

Jack stood looking down at them "Sorry but this nest is mine and I can't have you two interfering, throw your weapons over there"

Sam and Bobby threw their guns as instructed into the bushes. "All your weapons even those knifes you got strapped to your ankles" Jack ordered

Sam spoke "Look they took my brother seven days ago; I just want to free him and the blood bank"

"When I clean out a nest nothing survives. Now get on your knees, Ray check them, make sure they have no more weapons" Jack ordered

Ray checked them over starting at the shoulders working down to their ankles "Their clean"

"Get up and start moving that way" Jack ordered "Ray stay here and keep watch on the farmhouse"

"Ok," Ray replied

Sam and Bobby started walking in the direction Jack at motioned with his gun. Jack followed behind with Dwight on his heels. He ordered them to stop in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by trees.

"I'm going to take great pleasure in this one, throw your cell phones on the ground" Jack ordered

Sam and Bobby complied "Wait, let me come with you, let me get my brother and I be out of there" Sam asked

"No can do" Jack replied "Dwight tie them to those trees"

"Why? Bobby asked "They are innocent people and they need help"

"My wife was pretty, she loved life with a passion and one day filthy vampires came to my house they took her and my two daughters, the vampires turned by daughters, but they didn't kill my wife, it was the blood bank that killed her, they craved for blood and the vampires stood by and watched as they sucked her dry, their no better than the vampires. So you see they have to die" Jack replied "you should be thanking me"

"Why" Sam asked

"For putting your blood junkie brother out of his misery for you and you'll never have to see what he has become." Jack told him

Dwight took a step forward towards Sam and grabbed Sam's arm. Sam knew he had to act fast, he caught Dwight off guard with an arm lock, Sam spun Dwight's arm up his back and pulling him in close to his own body he wrapped his other arm around Dwight's neck.. Bobby went for the gun in Jack's hand, they struggled for it, Jack elbowed Bobby in the face, Bobby released Jack's arm as he stumbled backwards from the blow. Jack grabbed hold of Bobby and kneed him in the stomach, Bobby doubled over, has he was recovering Jack grabbed him and shoved the barrel of the gun in his face.

"Release Dwight or I'll shoot Bobby"

Dwight started to choke from the pressure Sam was putting on his windpipe. Sam was thinking about options when he felt something poke him in the back.

"Release my brother, now"

Ray stood behind Sam with his gun in the middle of Sam's back. Sam released his hold on Dwight.

Ray walked around Sam so he was facing him "Get over there in front of those trees now" Ray shouted.

Bobby and Sam walked over to the trees; Jack held a gun on them both while Ray and Dwight tied them to the trees with rope.

"I thought I told you to watch the farmhouse" Jack shouted angrily

"I came to tell you four of the vampires have left in one of the trucks" Ray informed him

"Damn" Jack replied

Dwight walked over to the cell phones lying on the ground he picked up them up and removed the memory cards; he placed them in his pocket and smashed the phones with his foot.

"No" Sam yelled

"Come on boys we got a nest to clear out" Jack said to the brothers

"You touch my brother and I'll kill you" Sam yelled out

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Seven**

Jack and the two brothers walked out of the clearing heading towards the farmhouse. As Sam watched them go he started to struggle to get his hands free but the ropes were tight, he felt his wrists burning where the robe was digging in to his skin.

Jack and his men headed back to where they had left their gear. Jack picked up his binoculars and did a quick sweep of the farmhouse.

"Ok same procedure as before, we take out the vampires first then the blood bank" Jack told them

They collected their machetes and their crossbows, the bolts were already covered in dead man's blood. They crept towards the farmhouse quietly, once there Jack opened a latched window with his knife and they quickly climbed in. Moving around swiftly and silently through the empty rooms they came to a locked door, they passed it as they had an idea that the blood bank were held behind that door.

They heard footsteps approaching so the slipped into an empty room, Jack stood by the door machete held high, he waited as the vampire passed the open door he jumped out and with one strike with the machete he cleanly lopped off the vampire's head. The vampire's body fell to the floor twitching while his head fell to the floor and rolled a few feet before it stopped, its vampire teeth on show. They picked the body and head up and threw it into the empty room and closed the door behind them. There were a possible three left as they proceeded along the corridor; they heard voices coming from a room ahead. They loaded their crossbows with the bolts covered in dead man's blood, they stood outside the door, Jack motioned for Ray and Dwight to enter; they rushed in and fired their crossbows. Jack followed behind carrying the machetes. They bolts hit their intended targets, they dropped the crossbows on the floor as Jack threw them the machetes, they each caught one. One of the vampires jumped through the glass window and ran off towards the trucks. Ray was quick he lopped off the other vampire's head before he too decided to run for it. They heard a noise behind them as another vampire ran into the room and went straight for Dwight pinning him to the wall and biting into his neck with the intention of ripping out his windpipe. Ray and Jack went to Dwight's aid, Jack took out his bowie knife covered in blood and stabbed the vampire in the back, the vampire released Dwight who slid down the wall and turned his attention to Jack, the vampire was quick as a flash and strong he grabbed Jack by the throat, Jack still had the knife in his hand, he stuck it between the vampires ribs, Ray came behind the vampire and lopped of his head with his machete, the blood from the vampire spraying across Jack's face, he wiped the blood off with disgust on his jacket sleeve. They heard the truck take off; the vampire would warn the others.

"Check the rest of the house" Jack ordered

Dwight tied his hankie around where he had been bitten on his neck and made his way up stairs to the bedrooms. He checked each room, machete held high ready for any attack. He walked into a bedroom and saw Dean lying on the mattress; he raised his machete higher and he carefully approached slowly keeping his eyes on Dean as he reached the mattress, with his foot he nudged Dean. Dean didn't respond, so Dwight knelt down and lifted Dean's top lip to check for retractable teeth, there was none. Dwight saw the bite marks on his neck.

Dean's hunter senses kicked in, he knew it wasn't Chrissie, he knew her scent. He opened his eyes his vision was blurred but he could make the outline of a man. He grabbed for the man throat.

Dwight had looked away for a split second, but saw from the corner of his eye Dean's hand coming up toward his throat, Dwight brought the butt of the machete crashing down on Dean's head; Dean slipped back into the darkness again. Dwight heard a noise behind him and he spun round at the ready, he was relieved to see it was his brother Ray.

"Christ Ray, you frighten the crap out of me"

"What have we here then?" Ray asked

"He's a blood banker" Dwight replied

"Ok let's get him down stairs with the others" Ray ordered

Dean groaned as Dwight lifted him over his shoulder and started towards the door.

Downstairs Jack picked the lock to the locked door; he entered his gun at the ready. The blood bank sat on the dirty floor; they didn't move they just stared at Jack not knowing what to do. Dwight and Jack entered the room; Dwight dropped Dean down heavily on the floor.

"Found this one up stairs in one of the bedrooms, he's been beaten pretty badly" Dwight said

Jack was fuming that Zane and Chrissie weren't in the nest, he wanted revenge for his daughters, he angrily kicked the wall

"Let's get it over with" Ray said as he removed the clip from his gun checking it, he tapped the clip on the side of his gun and reload, he removed the safety.

The girl members of the blood back started to huddle together and began to cry, Eddie stood up. "Don't shoot were not vampires" he pleaded "we've been held against our will"

"Please help us" a young girl spoke up

Jack walked over to Eddie he swung the butt of this gun against Eddie temple. Eddie fell to the floor "Scum" he turned to the girls, he yelled "stop you're crying" but it just made them worst.

"You two go outside and keep a look out for the vampires returning" Jack ordered, he watched them leave and then opened fire on the blood bank.

In the woods Sam was still struggling against his ropes when he heard the gunshots, he froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth drove the truck back up the dirt track, he pulled up outside the farmhouse; the place looked deserted. Zane and Chrissie were the first to climb down, Seth and Jake were not far behind with the escaped vampire; Marty brought up the rear. They wearily approached the front door and went inside, Chrissie flew up to the bedroom where she had left Dean; the mattress where he had been laying was empty. Zane, Seth and Jake stood in the room where the blood bank had been locked up; half their blood bank had been murdered and the rest of them the hunters had taken. They had left them a message on the wall smeared in blood. It read

**Rocky Mountain National Park**

Zane ran his hand through his hair; he turned as Marty came into the room.

"There dead they've decapitated them" Marty yell angrily

Chrissie entered the room and her eyes darting around the room looking for Dean, she didn't see him amongst the dead. "They're going to pay for this" Chrissie said she was seething "They've taken what belongs to me and I intend to get him back"

"It's a trap" Zane informed them

"So we're just going to let them kill our kind and walk away" Seth yelled "Because I for one want revenge."

"I'm with Seth" Jake spoke up

"Pack your gear up, looks like we're going hunting" Zane replied

They stowed their gear in the back of the trucks and they headed back down the dirt track towards the road that would take them to the national park; the only thing on the vampire's minds were murder. Zane pulled out his cell phone

"Who're you calling?" Chrissie asked

"Sully, we need reinforcements" Zane replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby heard movement in the trees, someone was approaching from behind them, Sam tried to see who it was put his ropes were too tight.

"Bobby can you see?" Sam whispered

Bobby looked to his right, he shook his head. A twig snapped to Bobby left, he spun his head round to see Joseph with two other hunters, Billy and Mike.

"Bobby are you alright, who did this?" Joseph asked as he started to cut through the robes with his knife. He called over to other hunter "Billy untie Sam"

"Sure" Billy replied

"Jack Hunter and his buddies" Bobby replied

"I knew something was wrong when you didn't answer your phone" Joseph remarked

"They broke our phones" Bobby replied

As soon as Sam was free from his restraints he was running towards the farmhouse, his only thought was Dean, he had no weapons on him he just didn't care anymore. Bobby and the others followed behind calling out for him to stop. Sam heard their calls but he didn't stop he just wanted to get to Dean. When he reached the farmhouse he found the door wide open. He walked in feeling a little uneasy at what he would find. Inside he moved through the empty rooms and came to the room where the blood bank had been held, he saw the body of a young male lying on the floor. Looking up he saw the message in blood on the wall. Joseph walked into the room "A least we know where they're going" Joseph said

Bobby when upstairs to check the bedrooms, in one of the front bedrooms he noticed a dark blue jacket, picking it up he recognised it as Dean. He made his way back downstairs to Sam. He entered the room and read the message that everyone was looking at. Bobby turned to see the dead body on the floor.

"Bobby what've you got there?" Sam asked him

"What, oh I found it upstairs I think its Dean's jacket" Bobby handed it to Sam.

Sam knew it was Dean, he looked at it closely there was dried blood on the collar and dried mud on the back and sleeves. "Its Dean's alright".

Billy entered the room "we've got three decapitated vampires and the dead blood bank members"

"Rocky Mountain's a big area to cover, they could have taken Dean anywhere in there" Bobby said. "We going to need camping equipment, it gets pretty cold up there this time of year".

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Eight**

Sam stormed out of the farmhouse running towards the impala parked in the trees out of sight; he was closely followed by Bobby and the others. Sam threw his brothers coat into the backseat of the car and climbed in, Bobby climbed into the passenger seat. Sam started the engine and headed down the dirt track followed by Joseph and the others in their vehicles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the back of the truck carrying the blood bank, Dean once again knew he was on the move, this was getting a little old, waking up in a cage; he wished the guy with the drum in his head would stop that tuneless banging. He gingerly opened his eyes and closed them again; he saw Eddie, not once but three times looking at him. "Ok, that's not good".

"Dean"

"Yeah"

"Some men they've attacked the nest, killed the vampires," Eddie said his voice sounding shaky.

Dean could tell Eddie was frightened, he opened his eyes once again; his vision had improved now he just saw two Eddies. He tried to sit up and he wished he hadn't as white hot pain shot through his ribs, he couldn't hold back a cry of agony. Eddie moved closer and tried to help him up.

"No, I'm ok, I can do it" Dean said

Eddie stopped in his tracks. Dean gritted his teeth together, he was now prepared for the pain; he tried again this time he managed to sit up with just a few grunts.

"Hunters, they must be hunters" Dean replied

"Like you?" Eddie asked

"No" Dean replied "Nothing like me"

Ray drove the truck deep into the park, away from the tourist areas. He parked the truck into the woods and set about camouflaging it.

Dean and Eddie felt the truck stop, heard the cab door open and shut, heavy footsteps walked to the back of the truck and the doors opened, they were blinded by the light for a couple of seconds.

Jack Hunter climbed into the back of the truck; he looked down at the blood bank scum, this was the first time he hadn't killed all the blood bank, to catch vermin you had to entice them with their own food. The cages to the five remaining girl blood bank members were opened. The girls cowered in the corner, Ray pulled out his gun, "out now" he yelled. They did as they were told scrambling out on their knees. Dwight tied their hands together and put a rope around their waist linking them all together.

Jack came to Dean and Eddie's cage "Glad to see you two awake, were going for a walk in the park, now get out and on your knees" he said pointing his gun at them.

"Out of the frying pan into the fire" Dean said to Eddie as he did as Jack instructed

"You two belong to Chrissie?" Jack stated with distaste

"We belong to nobody" Dean yelled angrily and wished he hadn't as it sent pain through his skull

"She doesn't see it that way, she'll be coming for you and we'll be ready" Jack informed him

"Bait" Dean replied

"That's the only reason I kept you both alive" Jack spat back

Jack roughly grabbed Dean's arms pulling them behind him; Dean had to catch his breath as his ribs screamed out in protest. Jack did the same to Eddie and then linked them together with rope. He pulled them to their feet and shoved them to the edge of the truck pushing them out of it, luckily for Dean and his ribs they landed on their feet.

"God what I wouldn't do for a drink right now" Dean said to Eddie, but it wasn't a cold beer he thought of, it was smooth velvety red blood that came into his mind. He tried to shake the image from his mind, telling himself to get his act together.

"Yeah, me too" Eddie said, it was as if he read Dean's mind "thick and velvety red"

Jack pulled the rope, Dean and Eddie was yanked forward; he led them deep into the wood of pine trees. Dean was having trouble with the rough terrain, every now and then he would stumble on a rock; it was hard to judge where he was walking with his double vision. Up ahead through the trees Jack could see Dwight's handiwork, tied to a tree was one of the blood bank girls, her throat cut from ear to ear.

"You bastard" Dean spat out "that's cold blooded murder"

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you're no better than the vampires" Eddie yelled

Jack grabbed Eddie by the throat and started applying pressure "you think I'm no better than a vampire, that rich coming from a blood junkie, get moving" he pushed Eddie in the direction they were heading.

They seem to walk for ages through the pine trees and out the other side of the woods. They were heading to the rocky terrain, as dusk began to fall they reach a large rocky area, they climbed a little over some rocks which wasn't easy with their hands tied, hidden out of sight was a pathway between two large rocks, they had to bend low to get through, it led them into a cave.

Inside the cave Dwight and Ray had built a small fire, the remaining blood bank were there.

"Very homely, like what you've done with the place" Dean said sarcastically.

"What's that awful smell? Eddie whispered to Dean

"Its saffron and I think skunk ashes, they're burning it on the fire to mask our scent from the vampires" Dean told him.

Jack pushed them towards the back of the cave, where the girls were huddled together. "Sit down and shut up"

Dean carefully eased himself down, not to jostle his ribs any more than he had too, he rested his head against the coldness of the cave wall and closed his eyes, the guy with the drum kit was still playing in his head.

Jack walked over to Dwight and Ray and knelt down on one knee "where Johnny and Tony?"

"There are doing what they do best" Ray replied with a big grin.

"Here, this is from Johnny, it fresh" Ray handed Jack a bottle of blood as he spoke

"It's human?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Ray answered him

Jack stood and slipped the bottle of blood into his pocket, he walked back over to Dean and Eddie.

"So Jack what's the game plan, you're going to kill us in cold blood too?" Dean asked

"Shut your mouth" Jack replied

"Get a kick out of killing kids, look at them their just frighten girls," Dean continued

"I said shut the fuck up" he back handed Dean across his face

Dean head banged into the wall of the cave sending shooting pains through his skull "Ok, not big on conversation, I get it" Dean replied.

Dean saw the bottle of blood in Jack's pocket. He was thirsty; he licked his lips at the thought of a drink of blood. Jack followed Dean's eyes to his jacket pocket, "You want some?"

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't stop the cravings he felt. He wanted to taste the smooth liquid again; he wanted to lose himself in the buzz. Jack took the bottle out of his jacket and opened it. "You want it don't you?"

Dean opened his eyes and nodded. Jack put the bottle to Dean's lip and he drank some. It was better than he remember; it was richer and more velvety. Jack gave some to Eddie, who took it eagerly. The buzz was intense; Dean was quickly lost in the pleasure, the drummer stopped banging in his head and the pain his ribs faded away and all he felt was pure ecstasy.

Jack replaced the bottle of human blood back into his pocket and his face darkened "filthy blood junkies, you'll all pay for what you did to my wife"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Nine**

On the outskirts of the park a truck pulled up, Sully and two vampires climbed out. Zane and Chrissie greeted them

"Long time no see, Zane, Chrissie" Sully said his light brown shoulder length hair blowing in the breeze. He removed his shades to reveal light blue/gray eyes.

"It's been for too long Sully" Zane greeted him with a pat on the back

They grabbed their weapons from the back of the truck. "Let's go hunting" Zane said as he made sure his gun was loaded.

The vampires fanned out and entered into the woods. Zane grabbed Sully's arm and held him back until they were alone.

"Chrissie fallen for a hunter in our blood bank, he's not to leave this park, understand?" Zane asked

"I hear you loud and clear, see you've still got it bad for Chrissie, don't worry one way or another he'll not be leaving the park" Sully replied

They walked into the woods and caught up with Chrissie, Zane could smell one of the member's of their blood bank. They moved swiftly smelling the air as the breeze changed direction. They found what they had been searching for, the body of a girl tied to a tree her throat cut. Zane smelled the air again he could smell another blood bank member, their blood bank were been slaughtered, used as bait to draw them deeper into the park. They proceeded on following the scent of the blood bank member, they found another girl her guts were sliced opened and hanging out, her body was drained of blood.

They heard a cry of pain; they rushed towards where the sound had come from, running through the trees they eventually came across the source of the noise, it was one of the vampires that had come with Sully, his body was pinned to a tree by a bolt from a crossbow and his head had been cleanly sliced off.

"Bastards" Sully called out into the woods "You listening hunters, we going to kill you" the words echoed around the woods.

Johnny and Tony lent against a tree not far away, "Johnny shouted out "Bring it on vampire scum, were ready for you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Bobby entered the park, they were at a disadvantage; the vampires could follow the scent of their blood bank, they had no way of knowing which direction Jack Turner had gone once he had entered the park. Sam opened the trunk of the impala and collected together the weapons they would need. Bobby sorted out the camping equipment and supplies. Joseph, Billy and another hunter called Scott pulled up in their truck behind the impala and jumped out.

"Sam you'll need this walkie talkie" Joseph said as he handed it to Sam.

"Thanks Joseph" Sam replied "We'll keep in touch"

"Ok, also take this, it's a concoction that Matt Schofield and I came up with, it's for Dean, it will curb his desire for blood, don't give him too much at once, it will make him vomit"

Sam opened the bottle and sniffed it "Wow that smells awful"

"It tastes better than its smells" Joseph replied

"What's in it?" Sam asked

"Trust me you don't want to know"

Bobby unfolded the map of the park on the hood of the impala, "We know they'll stay away from the tourist areas, so my best guess would be here he pointed to an area on the map and here. Sam and I will take this area."

"Ok, we'll take the other" Joseph replied

They parted company and headed in different directions as the darkness of night closed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and Ray had left the cave with the rest of the girls from the blood bank, leaving Dwight to watch over Dean and Eddie. The buzz from the blood had worn off and now Dean concentrated on his robes, rubbing them against the cave wall, Dean knew that his wrists were bleeding, but they had to escape, it wouldn't be much longer before Jack would be leading them out into the park and killing them for the vampires to find. He felt the rope give and he pulled hard to break it, he was rewarded when his hands became free.

"Hey, how about a drink of the red stuff, I feeling low, need a pick me up" Dean called out to Dwight.

Dwight turned and stared at Dean for a minute, he grabbed the bottle and walked over to Dean; he knelt down in front of him. Dean saw his chance and took it; he headed butted Dwight who fell backwards. Dean's hands went to his own head as shooting pains exploded in his skull. Dwight recovered quickly and reached for his knife strapped to his ankle.

"Look out" Eddie yelled

Dean scrabbled to his knees as he grabbed Dwight's arm which held the knife, they struggled Dwight trying to push the knife towards Dean and Dean trying to stop him. It took every ounce of energy from Dean to turn the knife away from him, towards Dwight, with sheer determination and a few grunts and groans Dean pushed the knife into Dwight stomach. He watched the pain on Dwight face, the colour drained from his face and blood trickled out of his mouth running down his chin as Dwight fell backwards on to the cave floor. Dean collapsed to the floor exhausted, the only thought running through his mind was that he just killed a hunter; he had only ever killed possessed people before. He quickly pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he got up and went over to Eddie; with shaky hands he untied him.

"Come on, we may not have much time before Jack comes back" Dean said

"Where we going it's dark outside" Eddie asked

"I don't know, just away from here" Dean replied "Cover yourself in ash from the fire" Dean told him "We need to mask our scent"

Eddie did as he was told while Dean took Dwight gun, machete and cell phone. He also picked up a backpack, Dwight's jacket which he slipped on and the bottle of blood. Dean also covered himself in the ashes from the fire. They left the warmth of the cave and headed out into the blackness of the night

Dean and Eddie slowly made their way over the rocks; they couldn't risk switching the torch that Dean found in the backpack on, if they were going to escape unnoticed. They needed to find a safe place to spend the night and wait for first light. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a low roaring sound coming from a mountain lion somewhere above them in the rocks. Dean felt for the gun tucked in his jeans, he felt safer knowing it was there.

"We've got to keep moving" Dean said

They were making their way down a slope between some rocks when Eddie lost his footing, he automatically grabbed for Dean to steady himself but ended up pulling Dean down with him. They both went tumbling down the slope, Eddie kicking Dean in his ribs as they went, they ended up at the bottom in a tangled heap.

"Christ Eddie, get off of me" Dean cried as he ribs scream out against the abuse, he began to pick himself up

"Sorry, I lost my footing"

Dean knew if they continued on one of them was going to have a serious accident. Dean felt his way around a large rock, Eddie followed behind him; it was sheltered from the cold wind which had come from nowhere. It was a good a place as any to stay until they could see where they were going. Dean crouched by the rock, listening for any signs of danger. He was tired but he had to stay awake, be on guard. He wrapped Dwight's camouflaged jacket around himself as the cold crept in around him; he looked over at Eddie and envied his warm jumper that he was wearing under his jacket. During the night Dean heard the mountain lion several times in the distance, he was prepared he held the gun ready in his hand. He remembered back to when he was a child he always hated camping and now as an adult he hated it even more. He didn't mind the outdoors as long as he had a proper bed and a roof over his head at night

Tied to a tree in the middle of the woods was a blood bank girl, she bled out from her chest where Ray had slashed her, she was barely alive. Jack and Ray watched the girl through their night vision binoculars; they were lying not far away on the ground, camouflaged with branches and shrubs. They were waiting for the vampires to make an appearance. On the other side of the girl Johnny and Tony were also waiting. The two vampires came into view, heading towards the girl, before they even reach the tree two bolts came out of nowhere flying towards the vampires and striking them. The hunters were up and running towards the vampires, they were swift and precise; they lopped of the vampire's heads with ease. Jack looked at the vampires, one of was unknown to him, the other he recognised as Jake.

Jack and Ray started to head back to the cave; they would wait now until morning. They knew the vampires would stay in the woods during the day, were the trees would shade them from the sun. As they reached the entrance to the cave Jack told Ray his plan "tomorrow we'll use the youngest male for bait, see if we can draw Chrissie out."

They entered the cave, Ray saw his brother body lying on the floor; he ran over to him and fell to his knees by his brother's side, he cradled his dead brother in his arms sobbing he cried out "I'll make the hunter pay Dwight, if it the last thing I do,"

With fire in his eyes Ray got up and stormed towards the entrance of the cave, but Jack stopped him.

"Get out of my way" Ray yelled

"Ray, I know how you feel, but we must stick to the plan; you will have your revenge for Dwight, tomorrow morning we will go and look for them, they can't have gone far in the dark"

To hell with Jack's plan, because tomorrow he was going to find him and kill the filthy blood junkie, Ray thought to himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Ten**

Sam and Bobby had set up camp in a clearing on the edge of the woods were the hunters and vampires were, Sam lit a small fire and after they had finished cooking Bobby poured water over it, he didn't want the vampires or Jack and his hunters to know their position. As Sam ate his food he wondered when Dean had last eaten, he didn't want to think about the fact that the vampires had fed him blood; he shivered from the coldness and thought of Dean without his jacket.

As the sun rose over the mountains on the eighth day Dean and Eddie had breakfast which consisted of an energy bar from the backpack and drink of bottled water. Dean pulled out Dwight's cell phone and switched it on; he wasn't surprised when there was no signal. "We must be too near the mountains"

"Are we going to make it?" Eddie asked as he reached for the bottle of blood.

Dean stopped him "we wouldn't if we keep drinking blood; we need to keep our heads clear. I want some just as badly as you do, but we got to fight it", Dean replied "How about we fight it together?"

Eddie smiled "OK, we'll do it together"

Sam and Bobby had already entered the woods; they found the body of the dead girl with her throat cut. Actually they smelt her dead body before they saw her. Some wild animal had already ripped into her and taken parts of her limps. Bobby took out the walkie talkie and contacted Joseph.

After Bobby had finished on the walkie talkie he told Sam "Joseph heading over this way".

Sam was looking on the ground at several boot prints, "they headed off in this direction" Sam told him, they started following the trail of boot prints.

Dean and Eddie started walking over the rocky terrain , Dean looked around him none of the landscape looked familiar to him from yesterday.

"Do you recognised anything from yesterday" he asked Eddie

Eddie looked round "It was getting dark when we were in the woods, I don't know, outdoors is not my thing, I'm a city guy, all trees and rocks look alike to me"

"Great" Dean mumbled "Trust me to get lost with a city slicker"

They carried on moving away from the mountains towards the sound of running water. They stopped near the edge of a cliff and looked down at the water below, there was no way across. Dean took out the cell phone again switching it on; he was relieved to see a signal. He phoned Sam but there was no answer

"Why aren't you answering Sammy?" Dean shouted down the phone in frustration, he was beginning to worry, had something happened to Sam.

Dean heard footsteps behind them he spun round to see Ray with murder in his eyes holding a gun and it was pointed at him, Dean knew there was no point in reaching for his gun tucked in the back of his jeans

"This is for Dwight" Ray said as he started walking towards Dean he pulled the trigger several times.

Dean started to backup when he saw Ray walking towards him, there was nowhere to go but left or right. Dean noticed that to his left there was a large bounder hoping that would shield him he tried to dive behind it as Ray pulled the trigger. The first bullet hit him in his right side as the force of the bullet sent him flying he heard the second bullet whiz passed him, searing hot pain shot through his side as he fell backwards over the cliff and down in to the cold water below.

Ray ran to the edge and peered down; he saw Dean hit the water and disappear beneath it; he waited and smiled when Dean didn't resurface. Ray grabbed Eddie and dragged him away from the edge when he was satisfied that Dean had drowned.

"Looks like your next" he shoved Eddie back the way they had come. Ray had avenged his brother's death, but he wouldn't be happy until all the blood bank and the vampires were dead.

As Ray crossed the clearing with Eddie in tow Jack came out of the woods to meet him; he knew that the vampires would stay in the woods for cover against the morning sun.

"Where's the other one?" Jack asked

"Dead"

"God damn it Ray I wanted him alive"

"And I wanted him dead"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and his hunters had set their trap, they lay waiting for the vampires, Eddie was tied to one of the trees; Jack told him to call out for help. Eddie didn't like Jack, he frightened him so he did as he was told and shouted out for help. "Please help me Chrissie".

The vampires stopped walking when they heard Eddie cry for help, they looked at each other. Chrissie sniffed the air and wondered why she couldn't smell him. The vampires split into two groups Chrissie, Zane and Sully in one and Marty and Seth in the other. One group headed off to the left the other to the right.

Sam and Bobby had also heard Eddie's cries for help. They moved off in the direction where his cries where coming from. Sam heard movement to his right, he stopped and signal to Bobby to stop. To his right Sam saw two vampires moving parallel with them. Sam and Bobby moved in the direction of the vampires, machetes held high, they came behind the vampires and attacked, Bobby threw his blood covered knife in Marty back, for a older man Bobby was soon stood over the fallen vampire and with one swoop of the machete the vampire's head was cleanly detached from his body. Sam was having a tougher time with Seth. Bobby looked towards Sam who was pinned against the ground, Seth on top of him, he was about to take a bite when Bobby rushed over and lopped the vampire head off covering Sam with the vampires blood.

"Thanks Bobby I owe you one" Sam wiped the blood off his face and neck with his jacket sleeve.

Bobby held his hand out for Sam to grab "Dean will kill me if anything happens to you and I for one want to stay on his good side" They both laughed.

The force from hitting the water knocked the air out of Dean's lungs; his body went limp as the water pulled him under, he was swept along with the current the gun lodged in his jeans slipped away floating down to the bottom of the river. He felt cold but at peace, nothing hurt he was just floating along, letting the current take control of him. Ahead of him the water flowed in between large boulders, the fast moving current slammed his body into one of them bringing him back to consciousness. His injured side slammed into another sending shooting pain up his side; he fought to take control trying to grab on to anything, boulders, overhanging branches. The water was now moving faster becoming nosier; he started to panic when a thought struck him that a waterfall was coming up head. He saw more boulders ahead so he twisted in the water turning his back; he let the current crashed him into a boulder, pain shooting through his ribs, side and back. But it was worth the pain because the boulder stopped his journey. He kicked out with his feet and swam towards the river bank using the boulders for support. Once he was on the river bank he collapsed from exhaustion.

Zane, Chrissie and Seth crouched down near a tree; they could see Eddie from their position tied to the tree "How stupid do they think we are?" Zane whispered

Taking out his gun Zane motion for Sully to go to the right of Eddie, Sully nodded he understood.

"Stay here" Zane whispered to Chrissie

Sully moved off to the right and Zane followed him. Sully saw Johnny hiding behind a tree, with lighting speed Sully was on top of Johnny ripping out his throat. Tony came out of his hiding place to help Johnny; he shot Sully in the arm with a bolt. Before Tony could reload Zane had grabbed Tony by the neck and with once quick twist his neck snapped, Tony body fell to the floor. Seth and Zane quickly fed on them while their blood was still fresh and warm, then they made their way back towards Chrissie.

Jack didn't like it, the vampires hadn't taken the bait, and he'd heard a cry of pain coming from Johnny and Tony location, he radioed Johnny but all he got back was static. "Something wrong" Jack whispered to Ray.

They stood up and started to carefully make their way back towards Eddie, once there at the tree were Eddie was tied up Jack took out his bowie knife and stabbed him in the stomach. "You've out lived you usefulness kid". He wiped his knife clean on Eddie sleeve and replaced it back in its sheath attached to his belt. They made their way across to Johnny and Tony last known position. They found them murdered and fed on. Jack was livid "Filthy rotten vermin they'll pay for this"

Sam and Bobby found Eddie tied to the tree, he was barely alive, Bobby cut through the robes; Sam laid Eddie on the floor.

"My brother Dean, where is he?" Sam asked he knew there was no hope for him.

Eddie opened his eye lids revealing unfocused eyes and weakly said "me and Dean, we were going make out of here, we were going to fight it together"

"Please tell me where Dean is?" Sam pleaded, Eddie didn't answer he was dead.

When Dean awoke the sun was high in the sky, it was round about midday, he felt so cold he began to shiver, the sun was warm on his back but he still felt cold, he struggled to his knees and checked his side; the bullet had gone straight threw his side, it need stitches but for now the bleeding had stopped. It looked worse than it was; he knew he had lost a lot of blood. Still wet and feeling worse for wear, his vision still hadn't improved any; he slowly staggered away from the river and the mountains, hopefully going in the right direction to find help.

Dean felt exhausted as he made it into the clearing, he saw the woods at last there was something familiar to him. With determination he crossed the clearing, at the edge of the woods he collapsed against a tree. He eyes were now heavy; he couldn't keep them open any longer he felt so drained, he told himself he would give himself a minute and closed his eyes; he fell into an exhausted sleep.

An hour later, Dean was still having his minute when Jack and Ray found him. They stood over him, Jack nudged Dean with his foot. Dean's eyes flickered open and quickly closed

"What have we hear, I thought you said you'd kill him?" Jack asked

"He must have nine lives" Ray replied,

"He's on his last one now" Jack said

"Get him up and bring him" Jack ordered Ray.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dean woke to his battered and bruised ribs screaming out in agony, his arms were pulled back and tied around a tree, his chest muscles stretched tightly. Ray was stood in front of him.

"He's awake at last" Ray told Jack

Ray punched Dean in his injured side; Dean bit back a scream as poker hot pain seared through his side. Jack walk into Dean's line of vision, he took the bottle of blood, lifting it to Dean's lips, Dean turned his head away. Ray grabbed Dean's head and forced his mouth open while Jack poured the blood into his mouth. Dean tried not to swallow, but they made him.

"I want you to call out for Chrissie" Jack ordered "Let's see how much you mean to her"

"Get lost" Dean hissed

"Give him more" Jack ordered and Ray poured more blood down Dean's throat

It didn't take long for Dean to be totally lost in the buzz; Jack asked him again to call out and in his confused state he didn't see what harm it could do, so he did what Jack asked of him, he called out "Chrissie, Chrissie"

"Louder" Jack snared

"Chrissie" Dean shouted louder

Jack dived for cover near a tree where he could keep watch; at his side he had his machete and crossbow at the ready. Ray lay a good distance away on his stomach, he brought the telescopic sight on his rifle to his right eye, he aimed it a Dean's heart.

Chrissie smelt Dean's scent, before she heard his voice echoing around the woods, calling her name

"Babes I coming" she started to run. Zane and Sully took off after to her.

Sam heard his brother calling out for Chrissie, panic started to rise in him, why was Dean calling out to Chrissie. "No Dean" he yelled fear gripping him as he started to run towards the sound of his brother's voice. It was the last thing Dean should be doing, letting the vampires know his position.

Through the trees Sam saw Dean tied to a tree, he rushed towards him, his father's training completely forgotten, his father would have torn him a new one. As he neared he stopped as the sound of a bullet whizzed past his face.

"Move any nearer to him and he's dead" Jack called out to Sam. Another shot was fired it hit the tree inches above Dean's head. Jack appeared from behind a tree.

"The next one will be between his eyes all I have to do is signal to Ray." Jack warned Sam.

"Ok" Sam slowly backed away; he couldn't see his brother's face as his head was down but he saw the way he was shivering.

Zane and Sully had caught up with Chrissie and held her back, slowly approaching the area, they watched from a distance. Zane and Sully shared a look between them which Chrissie didn't see. Sully with his gun at the ready moved closer to get a better shot.

Bobby had held back on his approach, well a wear of Sam's foolhardiness; he had seen the bullet hit the tree above Dean's head. He saw which direction it had come from and he secretly made his way across to where Ray was hiding.

"Ray's hitching to blow your brother's brains out, you see your blood junkie scum of a brother killed Dwight, he was high on blood, he wanted more and Dwight wouldn't give him any more, so your brother attacked and stabbed Dwight with his own knife, he bled him and drank his blood" Jack lied to Sam.

"No, you're lying, Dean would never" Sam yelled

"Maybe your Dean wouldn't have, but he's a junkie now, watch this" Jack took the bottle of human blood from his jacket pocket, holding Dean's head up he held it to Dean's lips, Dean still feeling the buzz from before drank eagerly. Sam saw his brother's face for the first time he was shocked at his paleness, Sam watched the blood dribble out of Dean's mouth and down his chin. Dean heard Jack lie to Sam. He wanted to tell Sam he hadn't bled and drank Dwight's blood but he didn't have the strength, he knew his side was bleeding again as his vision started to swim in and out.

"Stop" Sam pleaded, he wanted to rush forward and stop him, but he couldn't risk any harm coming to Dean.

"You see now why I kill the blood bank?" Jack replied

"They don't deserve to die" Sam answered keeping his eye on his brother

"Your brother's a killer, a murder" Jack replied "Don't you see it, the vampires turn them into blood thirsty animals, they are half way to been vampires, vermin"

"You're wrong"

"Once they have the taste for it there no going back" Jack lied

Sam knew there was no reasoning with Jack, the man had lost his family and know Sam was going to lose his because of this mad man.

"Move round here, I'm expecting company, I got vermin to kill" Jack ordered waving his gun "and I want Chrissie to see the bait"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby sneaked up on Ray, who was concentrating on watching Jack and Sam. Bobby stood over him and cocked his gun, Ray froze at the sound. Bobby dropped down on one knee and placed the cold barrel of the gun against Ray's head.

"Nice and easy, ease your finger off the trigger, Ray complied with Bobby's request. Bobby took the rifle away from him and then brought the butt crashing down on Ray's head. He took up Ray's position.

Sully had his gun positioned on Jack he slowly moved the gun over to Dean, aiming for his heart.

Chrissie was becoming restless she want Dean back and tonight whether Dean loved her or not she was going to turn him. "What's taking Sully so long?"

"Don't worry, the hunter will pay" Zane hissed angrily "All of them will"

Chrissie looked at Zane, his vampire teeth on display; she looked towards where Sully was hiding behind the tree and saw him move the gun off Jack on to Dean, she screamed "No" Zane held her from running towards Dean.

Sam heard the scream "no" as he moved in the direction Jack was pointing he turned and saw a flash of metal. Sam's brain reacted quickly, metal meant a gun, Dean exposed out in the open defenceless. Sam rushed towards his brother covering Dean's body with his own as the gun fired.

Bobby saw Sam rush towards Dean through the telescopic sight of the rifle and heard the sound of the gun firing, he saw Sam back away from Dean and waver; his legs giving way as Sam collapsed to the ground. At first he couldn't see who fired the gun and then a vampire came charging out, Bobby pumped bullet after bullet into the advancing vampire; he eventually sunk to his knees and Jack swung the machete lobbing off his head.

Jack looked down at Sam, the bullet had hit him in the right shoulder; he was beginning to stir, he pulled Sam out of the way towards the tree; standing on Sam wounded shoulder he dug his heel into the wound. Sam screamed in pain "I can't have you interfering" he watched Sam slip back into unconsciousness.

"Sam, Sam" Dean weakly called out "You bastard"

Jack turned to Dean "I'd rather be a bastard than fifthly scum like you, letting vampires feed on you" he grabbed Dean's hair and slammed the back of Dean's head into the tree; Dean blacked out.

Jack turned his attention back to the vampires and called out into the woods "Chrissie, Chrissie I have what's yours and if you want him back you're going to have to show yourself and if you don't" Jack pulled out his bowie knife from its sheath attached to his belt holding it up high "I'm going to slit his throat"

Chrissie struggled against Zane's hold but he tightened his grip. "Let's me go"

"I want you Chrissie, I want you to be mine, say you will"

"Never"

"Then your hunter will die"

Bobby still watched through the telescopic sight, he knew he needed Jack to kill the vampires with his machete. He heard him call out to Chrissie and if she didn't appear he would have to kill Jack to save Dean, leaving Sam and Dean defenceless to attack from the two remaining vampires.

Jack shouted out "I'm waiting Chrissie and I'm not a patient man"

Jack pulled Dean's head up and pressed the knife on his throat, he watched as a trickle of blood run down Dean's neck "Last chance Chrissie"

Bobby willed the vampires to show themselves, "come on for Christ sakes, show yourselves"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Dean or Sam, I'm just borrowing them and I give them back when I 've finished**

**Thank you for the reviews it much appreciated**

**Chapter Twelve**

"OK" Chrissie relented "but Dean, he lives"

"No" Zane replied sharply

"That's my terms"

"You'll give yourself to me body and soul" Zane asked

"Yes" she lied; she had no intentions of giving herself to him.

Zane released his iron grip on her and she stood quickly to her feet "OK, I'm coming" she shouted out for Jack to hear.

Jack removed the blood stained knife from Dean's throat and watched Chrissie approach with Zane a step behind at her side.

Bobby couldn't wait any longer, he had no choice; he couldn't see Sam regaining consciousness it was now or never. He just started to squeeze the trigger when he heard Chrissie shout out. Bobby released the trigger on the rifle; he could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead.

"Chrissie and her lapdog Zane" Jack snared as they came into view

Through the sight of the rifle Bobby didn't have a clean shot because of a tree which was obscuring his view. Jack needed to lore them more towards him.

Chrissie discreetly glanced across at Dean; it didn't go unnoticed by Jack "He's more than just a member of your blood bank isn't he, you have feeling for him?" Jack asked with glee twirling the machete in one hand whilst in the other hand he held his bowie knife.

"No, he's just food" Chrissie lied" Food which you took from me"

"You took my family from me; you feed my wife to the blood bank, you turned by daughters into fifthly vermin" Jack spat out.

Jack stepped back towards Dean "You know what I think; Dean here is a replacement for dear old Vince, you know Vince begged for his own existence, he pleaded for mercy as I cut into him with this knife soaked in dead man's blood"

Chrissie screamed as she released that this was the man who had beheaded her soul mate, her vampire teeth suddenly appearing she charged towards Jack. Zane immediately followed his love.

As soon as the two vampires were out in the open Bobby opened fire, he hit Chrissie in the shoulder and side, the force of bullets sent her crashing to her knees, he turned his attention to the more dangerous of the two Zane and pumped bullet after bullet into him; he stopped as Zane fell to one knee, he watched Jack move forward lifting the machete he swung it downwards, moments later Zane's head left his body and rolled on the ground. Jack pushed Zane's headless body over with his foot and turned his attention to Chrissie.

Chrissie struggled to her feet, she looked across at Zane headless body; the anger in her eyes had been replaced by fear. Her attention was drawn to Jack again as he once again moved back towards Dean holding the bowie knife to his throat "Before I kill you, I'll let you watch him bleed out"

"No" she screamed as she ran forward, another bullet hit her in the chest; she staggered, slowly dropping back down onto her knees. The expression on her face turning from horror to shock as blood appeared out of Jack's mouth. She watched him stumble forward the knife in his hand dropping into to the ground as he slummed to his knees. Behind him stood Sam, his own knife now lodged in the middle of Jack's back. Sam held onto the tree for support. Sam and Chrissie glared at each other for a second as she stood her vampire hearing picked up on noises, she heard rustling and footsteps approaching, other hunters where coming. She knew she couldn't take them all on, taking one last glance at Dean "I'll see you again babe" she said before she turned and ran as fast as her injured body would allow.

Sam picked up the bowie knife and started to cut through the robes holding Dean to the tree, once Dean was free he Lent heavily again Sam, "I've got you" Sam told him as he staggered back under the weight of his brother, he managed to eased him down to the floor "Dean, Dean, you with me?"

"Dean opened his eyes a fraction "self defence Sammy, never drank his blood" he said it was almost a whisper.

"I know Dean, it's alright" Sam reassured him.

Bobby came running over with the backpack with the first aid kit. "How's he doing" Bobby asked

"Not good" Sam replied he looked down at his brother shivering body, the bites on his neck were healing; his left eye was bruised. Sam checked Dean neck where Jack had cut into him, thank god it wasn't deep, he opened the jacket that Dean's was wearing, his shirt was covered in blood; he eased the once white T-shirt up finding the bullet wound and the multi coloured bruising on his ribs.

Bobby lifted his gun up as he saw shadows moving in between the trees, he signed with relief as Joseph, Billy and Scott appeared. "Great timing"

Joseph knelt down beside Dean "We need to get him somewhere warm; clean his wound and gets some liquid and food into him"

"There some cabins on the other side of the woods" Bobby answered "We would be better taking him there, it's nearer than town"

They all froze has a scream pierced the air "Oh god I let Ray tied up, looks like Chrissie found him" Bobby informed them but no one seem to care.

"Dean, open your eyes, look at me" Sam asked

Dean opened his eyes "Cold Sammy"

"We'll get you warm soon" Sam reassured him "Where do you hurt?"

"Head, back, side and my ribs" Dean whispered he was fading again.

"Dean how many fingers am I holding up?" Sam asked holding up two "Dean, how many?"

Dean squinted "Four"

Sam started to lift Dean up over his shoulder but was stopped by Bobby, "you can't carry him not with your wounded back."

Billy stepped forward handing his machete to Sam "Let me, I'll carry him"

Sam hesitated for a moment; he knew too well Dean wouldn't want to be carried by his brother let alone a stranger. He relented, he watch Billy haul Dean over his broad shoulders with ease. They headed towards the cabins, Sam never once taking his eyes off Dean. Chrissie was out there; now that she had fed on Ray she would be stronger, Sam didn't want to take the chance she would come after Dean again.

When they reached the cabin Billy placed Dean on the sofa, while Bobby started to build a fire in the old fireplace. Sam went in search of blankets, anything to get Dean warm. Dean had been to quiet on the journey to the cabin, which frighten Sam, Dean was seldom quiet. Having found an old blanket in the bedroom Sam placed it over his brother. Dean was still shivering, he felt is forehead; there were no signs of a fever yet.

Bobby had started the fire and was concentrating on boiling water on the battered stove, to clean Dean's wound.

Dean stirred "thirsty"

Sam reached for the bottled water in his backpack, he held it to brothers lips, "just a sip now"

Dean weakly shock his head "Not water, need blood"

"No Dean, I'm not giving you blood" Sam told him; then he remembered the bottle Joseph gave him. He held it to Dean's lips but he refused to drink it.

"Sorry Dean but you're going to drink it" Sam said as he grabbed Dean's jaw and forced his mouth open, he pour a little into his mouth. "It's for your own good"

Dean coughed but didn't say anything; he was too exhausted to argue with Sam. He fell back into a peace sleep. While Dean was out, Sam started to clean the wound on Dean's side; he then sewed the wound up and bandaged it as best he could. With that taken care of he started to cook some food, Dean needed to eat to get his strength back for the journey back to the motel.

During the night Joseph, Billy and Scott went he search of Chrissie, while Sam and Bobby watched over Dean. Sam covered his brother up after rechecking his side, Dean had thankfully stopped shivering and was now sleeping soundly, some of his colour had returned to his face.

"I don't like that Chrissie still out there" Sam told Bobby, he thought back to Chrissie last words, she hadn't finished with Dean yet

"At least now you know she's out there"

The next morning Dean looked brighter. Joseph pulled his truck to a stop outside the small cabin. Sam helped his brother to the truck. Bobby asked Joseph "Any signs of Chrissie"

"We found Ray's body; we tracked her for awhile then lost her trail"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joseph dropped Sam, Dean and Bobby off at the impala. Saying their goodbyes, Dean thanked them as they went their separate ways.

Once back at the motel Bobby took off. It didn't take Dean long "I'm hungry, how about a cheeseburger or two"

Sam gave him a look and huffed, it was good to have his brother back with all his faults.

"Hey, I got eight nearly nine days worth of food to catch up on" Dean smirked

"OK, after I've taken a look at your side" Sam replied

As Sam removed the bandage and looked at the wound Dean felt the need to thank his brother "Thanks Sammy for saving me"

"Just returning the favour, it was time I saved you for a change" Sam told him

It was late afternoon when Dean felt the need for blood; he was laid on his bed, when the stomach cramps started, he swung his legs over the bed picking up the bottle that Joseph had given Sam and headed for the bathroom, he could feel Sam's ever watchful eyes boring into his back. He closed and locked the bathroom door, he sat on the edge of the bath and took a sip; he closed his eyes and waited for his stomach to stop cramping. A knock came at the bathroom door, "Dean, you alright"

"Fine Sam" Dean said rubbing his hand over his face "Just give me a minute"

"OK" Sam replied

Sam picked up his new cell phone and rang Dr Matt Schofield for advice. The Doctor advised Sam that it would be best for Dean to make an appointment to see him. Sam closed his phone as Dean came out of the bathroom.

As Dean came out of the bathroom, Sam was sat waiting for him, he knew the look on Sam's face, the look that said he wanted to talk and he wasn't taking no for a answer.

Sam held Dr Schofield business card in his hand not knowing how to approach the subject of going to see the doctor

"Dean, I rang Dr Schofield" Sam started to say before Dean cut him off

"You what, I'm not going to see no shrink" Dean yelled

"Why not?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"Because" Dean replied

"Because what?"

"Just because" Dean's voice was low

"I want to help you Dean, I don't like you craving for blood"

"I don't want to feel this way, to have these craving but I'm not going to any shrink" Dean said firmly as he sat down on his bed.

"So tell me what you want to do, whatever it is I'll support you?" Sam replied

Dean though for a minute "I can get through this, it's not going to be easy, it's going to take time, all I need is you to be there for me"

"You know I'll always be there for you" Sam said squeezing Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks"

"What are brothers for" Sam replied as he punched Dean playfully on his shoulder.

A month later and Dean's desire for blood had lessened. There was a incident along the way when Dean was stitching Sam up after a gig, he caught the look on Dean's face; it was a longing desire to lick Sam's blood of his fingers but Dean was true to his word and for that Sam was proud of him even though he never told him.

**The End**

**I have left the ending open for Chrissie to return in the future and Dean's addiction to blood, I'm working on a sequel. I want it to be darker and seedier where Dean meets other ex blood bank members.**

**Hope you enjoyed it; I would like to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed.**


End file.
